Book IV: To Have Loved
by Tainted Elf
Summary: Sequel to Mystery Reyna and Lego have much ahead of them, but there are even more secrets that come from the past. Can their marriage take it? Will Reyna ever be able to have children? Is their love enough to keep them together until death do they part? E
1. Default Chapter

To Have Loved  
The Sequel to The Mystery of Love  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~POV-Legolas Thranduillion~~~  
  
There was no happier man in this realm, than the one that stared back at me in the mirror. Two months ago, Reyna Lindele had been named Queen Reyna Thranduillion. Now, my wife was merrily watching the young elflings in the Hall's nursery. Since we had decided not to have children of our own, due to the curse that plagued my lovely partner, she has been watching the soldiers' children while they stood guard and their Others were busy with household chores.  
  
Nothing made me more contented than watching her play with the young children. Her eyes lit with joy and her laughter brightened all of their moods. The children loved her, and she refused to let them call her Queen Reyna; she was just Reyna to them. Every time I found a spare moment to look in on her, a smile came to my lips.  
  
Though it caused me to smile outside, I was aching inside. Seeing her with the children made me realize that she was meant to raise children and I wanted children of my own too. Every spare second my mind found, it struggled to uncover a weakness in the curse. I had read the actual spell, used centuries ago, over and over.  
  
Pilin was the only soul who knew of my secret study; so naturally, when he approached me in the Throne Room with an excited expression, my hopes leaped skyward.  
  
His ivy colored eyes were flaming with zeal. He smiled. "Your Majesty!" He stood patiently as I asked the Dwarven ambassadors to grant me a moment.  
  
I had to fight the urge to run to Pilin. "Mani na ta?" {What is it?}  
  
He smiled. "I have a theory."  
  
Doubt grew immediately. "Based on what reality?"  
  
Pilin ignored my question. "I think I may have found a ambiguity. In the curse used, it says 'the pure-blood heir' but Reyna is a half-breed. If I hadn't been thinking of how both of us lived rotten childhoods due to our ancestry, it never would have crossed my mind. Reyna is half-elven and half- Fae, correct?"  
  
I nodded eagerly. "Yes, tis true."  
  
"Well that would imply she is not a pure-blood."  
  
My face fell. "The only way to test your theory would be to test it out on Reyna and put her in jeopardy."  
  
Pilin looked at the ground. "I am afraid this is true."  
  
I let out a cry of frustration. "I am not sure if I, or Reyna for that matter, am ready to make such a brazen provocation. I will discuss it with her when I feel the time is right, until then, please continue to look for another way out."  
  
He smiled. "I would be glad to. Good day Your Majesty."  
  
Upon returning to the Dwarves, they smiled uneasily and continued to talk about an more friendly relationship between elves and dwarves.  
  
~~~POV-Reyna Lindele~~~  
  
Young Gaelin, Loraine's son, was crying as he woke from his nap. I walked immediately over and held him in my arms. Luckily, I had put three of the seven children to sleep and the other four were playing a quiet game of Orc hunting.  
  
The four older boys ran up to me with a smile. The eldest looked up at me through his blue-green eyes and smiled. "Lady Reyna, can you please tell us again about your Orc hunting?"  
  
I blushed. "Cerion, I have told that tale many times. The War is a tale you have all heard repeatedly."  
  
They pouted. "Saes!" {Please!}  
  
With a defeated sigh, I sat down with Gaelin in the crook of my arm and smiled. "Almost three years ago, there was a great war between the dark forces and what is known as the Great Alliance. Men and Elves from all around had rallied to defeat the evil Uruk-hai and their leader Rauko. Leading the allies were Haldir and Lirawen of Lothlorien; Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen of Imladris; Aragorn of Gondor; Eomer of Rohan; and Legolas and I leading Eryn Lasgallen."  
  
Excitement twinkled in their young eyes as I continued. "The Great Alliance was almost four thousand five hundred men strong, but we were outnumbered considerably. Somehow, the Uruk-hai's numbers had multiplied quickly to nearly twelve thousand."  
  
The little blue-eyed children gasped, wide eyed and begged me to continue. "Once we assembled in front of the forest where Rauko was hiding, thousands of Uruk-hai ran from the foliage to attack. Luckily, we had about eighty Elves and Fae healing the wounded to we were better off. Whilst our troops fought, Legolas and I entered the fortress. After a long duel with Rauko, Legolas wounded him with an arrow with the help of Elrohir, Aragorn and I. Elrohir kept us from killing him because of Lord Elrond's decree. After he was killed, Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan and I rode to Imladris for the trial with Rauko bound to his horse."  
  
The suspense in their eyes was priceless, even if they had heard the story repeatedly. "Once he was put on trial in Imladris, I shot him execution style with an arrow. He fell dead in an instant. Every Uruk-hai was killed but we lost only two hundred and thirteen soldiers. This war was the first time the alliance between Men and Elves had been renewed, but now, even an alliance with the dwarves is being discussed in case of future threats. This war had its casualties, but it also had its terrific advances. Thanks to this war, I am here to tell you such tales as Queen of Eryn Lasgallen."  
  
Cerion grinned. "Thank you Lady Reyna. I love that tale. I want to be a soldier when I grow up."  
  
I ruffled his blond locks. "You can be anything you want little lord."  
  
Legolas entered the nursery with a faint smile. "Lisseamin." {My sweet.} Two female elflings giggled as they woke from their naps.  
  
A slight blush came to my cheeks. "Mela en coiamin." {Love of my life.} I embraced him, careful of the babe in my arms.  
  
"You look so lovely holding the young child." He smiled.  
  
I flinched lightly. "It is a shame that life is so cruel."  
  
He looked up. "Pilin has found a loophole in the curse, but the only way to see if he is correct is to test it out."  
  
Realization sparked in my eyes. "By getting me with child."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I am not saying I wish to do it, for at the moment I am unsure, but I wish to consider it."  
  
I nodded. "What is the theory?"  
  
"The curse says 'pure-blood heir' yet you are a half-breed. Pilin thinks this may grant you immunity."  
  
"Truly?" My eyes twinkled with joy. "Legolas let us see, it is our only hope!" I embraced him tightly. "Do not wear yourself out too much today, for tonight I have plans."  
  
My lover blushed a bit himself before smiling. "I shall keep that in mind." He bowed and bid me good day before returning to the Throne Room.  
  
The first guard shift ended and I handed several children over to their parents and smiled as new arrivals came it. Loraine came in shortly after to aide me with a smile.  
  
"Ariane has told me of Pilin's theory. Do you believe it?"  
  
I blushed. "Word travels fast here. Yes, I do. I believe it is worth a try."  
  
She clutched young Gaelin to her breast. "Does that mean that you have plans for my younger brother tonight?"  
  
Laughter flitted out of my mouth. "I suppose it does." My cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment. Loraine was just smiling.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, mellonamin."  
  
With a nod, I smiled. "Thank you so much mellonamin. I pray that all will go well. Before nightfall, I think I may consult Mother."  
  
Loraine's eyes sparked with curiosity. "May I come? I would like to watch over such a ritual."  
  
I smiled. "Of course. An elf maiden is due any moment to take my place. We will go then."  
  
She nodded. "Then I will prepare you for tonight." I blushed.  
  
"Thank you. I am so nervous."  
  
Loraine laughed. "Don't be. Just have faith. Legolas will be gentle."  
  
I bit my lip. "It is not that." I told her of my wedding night, and how I had been too scared to proceed.  
  
She sighed. "I am sure you are ready, or you would know otherwise."  
  
With a confident smile, I nodded. "You must be right." My replacement entered and I smiled. "Let us go see Mother." Loraine followed me outside the Halls.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~ There is the prologue to the sequel. What do you think? I hope you all like it! What will Mother have to say? Good news? Or poor omens? Find out next chapter! R&R!  
  
Dedicated to Emily Bowman: Sept. 6, 1987-August 5, 2003. 


	2. Mother's Message

To Have Loved  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mother's Message  
  
~~~POV-Reyna Thranduillion~~~ (It just makes me so happy to put that there instead of Lindele!)  
  
Loraine and I swiftly made our way down to a small stream that flowed through the forest. Here was where I would summon Mother, among all the beauty that she made. I fell onto my knees in reverence before drawing a handful of soil into my palm.  
  
I spoke the summoning spell. "Greatest Branch of the Mother, soil of her soul, I summon you." The earth in my left hand slowly sifted through my fingers as I lifted my right arm up to eye level and pointed in front of me. "Reveal to me my Mother's Hearth." A soft pool of dirt started spinning around. Peace came over me in the presence of my mother. "Mother, hear my call and answer. I, your lowly daughter, have once again lost my way and am unsure of where I am in my mission. I ask that you answer me, Mother of all, I plead."  
  
A faint chuckled floated from the form before me. "Child of my soul, heir of my people, Reyna Thranduillion; your task is complete. Did you not unite the elves and the humans together to defeat the evil scheming of Rauko and his Uruk-hai?"  
  
With a nervous nod I replied. "Tis true Great Mother, but what is my use now?"  
  
I could feel her smiling down on me. "Darling child, you are to enjoy yourself. Live your life and enjoy this newfound love. Lucky, I am, to have such a devout follower. Now, reward yourself for your loyalty. Love your King and let him love you. Have children, flourish, laugh and do it all for me."  
  
Loraine was kneeling beside me, and she smiled. "Oh Reverent Mother of the Fae, might you answer the question of an elf maiden?"  
  
Mother chuckled again. "Why of course my daughter. Race is of no importance, especially with elves, you are so kind to all of my creations and I am grateful for your care. What is this question that troubles you so?"  
  
She sighed. "Would you please tell Reyna that she can have children?! She is afraid of the curse and I can see it eating away at her and my brother! Please! Grant her this one thing?"  
  
My eyes went wide. "You cannot ask of such from Mother! That is insulting! You can never ask for blessings from Mother, only work to deserve them!"  
  
Mother sighed. "Reyna, of all of my daughters, would it not be you who most deserved a blessing?"  
  
I blushed brightly. "Not necessarily...there is Serina, who lost Serlia...Bless her instead, she lost her twin because of my poor vigilance." I began staring at the floor, trying not to cry as thoughts of my good friend resurrected in my mind.  
  
"Child, it was not your poor vigilance that took Serlia from you. Serlia saw the Uruk-hai, and like you, she thought this a contamination of Fae lands...so she went to defend the lands and destroy the vile beasts. She knew the possible consequences when she left. Serlia was a brave and loving daughter. In her new life, she is a much freer spirit."  
  
Sobs came from the back of my throat. "But Serlia was sooo good to me..." Pain over my lost friend started gripping every part of my body, and I could hear the stream beckoning to me. It was offering its strength to me. I smiled. 'No, thank you. I am just grieving...I have already settled the debt ten fold.'  
  
Mother smiled one last time. "Daughter, the blessing has been given as your sister has asked. Fret not."  
  
I stood, I did not feel any different but I did not expect to. Loraine ran ahead, bent on telling Legolas immediately. I lingered in the woods, listening to the stream and the birds as I walked barefoot in my mother's creation. Beauty was an understatement, everything about this forest sang with contentment.  
  
Much to my dismay, I knew when I returned Legolas would ask me questions and I knew he would be skeptical. Something upset my mood; for some reason, when I should be in total elation, I was depressed.  
  
Finally, after about an hour of wandering through the forest, I decided to return to the Halls and talk to Legolas.  
  
When I arrived, he ran up to me. "Melamin, is it true?"  
  
I sighed. "The Mother told me the curse was lifted...and I trust her."  
  
He frowned. "So the only way to know for sure is to wait and see?"  
  
Upon my positive answer, he sighed exasperatedly. "Well, do you feel any different?"  
  
I laughed. "The curse had taken no toll on me before, so why would its absence affect me?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I suppose you are right. Well, do you believe it is lifted?"  
  
Boldly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
His cheeks were blazing red and he smiled. "No, I do not think I quite understood. Perhaps if you did it again?"  
  
I giggled and kissed him again, this time he did not let me back away. Wrapping me in his arms and picking me up, he carried me into our bedroom and tossed me onto the bed. "My, aren't we in a bit of a hurry?"  
  
He looked at me innocently. "Whatever do you mean? I am just going to take a restful nap with my wife since we have both had a rather taxing morning."  
  
Another giggle erupted from my mouth. "Truly? Well, if that is the case I will just get into my sleeping clothes." I started to slip behind the dressing screen and change.  
  
After a while I thought he had been serious, but found out he was just waiting to see every piece of my clothing hang over the screen before coming after me. I blushed crimson. "You are not allowed behind here!"  
  
He picked me up. "Sorry, I had to pick something up." He tossed me back on to the bed. "Though I must admit it does take away some of the temptation when you remove your own clothes."  
  
My cheeks were burning. "Legolas! Aren't we being rather bold?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Sorry, can't help it. I must have had too much Mead with my midday meal."  
  
I laughed merrily and kissed him. "Tula sinome." {Come here.} He lay on top of me; the feeling of his leggings and tunic against my bare skin was torturous. I started to undo his tunic and he smiled.  
  
"Amin mela lle, mela en coiamin." {I love you, love of my life.}  
  
"Amin vithel, rwalaer." {Me also, lustful one.}  
  
Legolas blushed a bit but kissed me again regardless. Today was a joyous day. The future, for the first time ever, looked bright and full of happiness. Finally, I could love Legolas without a little voice inside me warning me away. Finally, Legolas could love me and show his love for me without worrying of the consequences. If this was not heaven, than it was only one step below those pearly gates.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
An awful place to cut off, eh? Sorry, but I thought I would save the juicy stuff for the next chapter. R&R! 


	3. Concecrated Love

To Have Loved  
  
A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONY MATERIAL!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Consecrated Love  
  
~~~POV-LEGOLAS THRANDUILLION~~~  
  
I stared down at Reyna with a smile. "So you're sure, you're finally sure, that you want to go through with this?"  
  
Reyna blushed. "Yes. I am." She reached out and lovingly caressed my cheek.  
  
Trust filled those lovely grey jewels. As I kissed her, I could feel her entire body surrender to my will. All the years I had waited for this moment...and now I was hesitating. I could never explain why I was so hesitant in words...I just felt like I was taking advantage of her. "Reyna, why do you want to do this?"  
  
She smiled lovingly. "You deserve that which I have not given my king. You are a king who deserves everything his queen has to offer for being to loving and devoted."  
  
I sat up wearily. "Reyna, I cannot do this is you do not want it too. I feel like I am using you."  
  
Reyna frowned. "I didn't mean for you to feel that way. Legolas, I love you. I was made for you and you were made for me. Yes, I do want to consecrate our love and I do want to make love to you. I just...I'm worried I...well..."  
  
Realization came over me and I lay over her again and took her chin between my thumb and finger. "Reyna, do not worry about that. Trust me. If I had known it was Lotewen, I never would have allowed it."  
  
She shook her head. "It isn't that you've been with her...it's just...well...what if she pleases you better?"  
  
My eyes went wide. "How could you even think that?" I wrapped her tightly into my embrace. "I. Love. You." I felt her sink into my embrace.  
  
Reyna smiled lightly. "I love you too."  
  
"So, will you trust me when I tell you that Lotewen meant nothing to me and there is no way that her slimy hands could feel better on my body than yours. Your touch is like silk, soft and tender. Hers was like slime, greedy and deceitful."  
  
She laughed lightly. "You do have a way with words, melamin." She broke the embrace and smiled. Her hands drifted down to my leggings, and she began to slide them down with a devilish grin on her lips.  
  
I shook my head and grinned. I kissed her lips teasingly and brush my tongue against her closed lips. Her lips parted and I withdrew. She whined lightly. I chuckled and kissed her deeper. Her tongue dueled with mine as my hands roamed over her bare body.  
  
Every curve of her perfect form aroused me even more. Beauty was never defined so perfectly than the scene before me. Everything around me faded away, nothing existed outside of this bed. I leaned in and kissed her again, teasing her nipples with my fingers.  
  
She let out a soft gasp and blushed. Encouraged by her pleasure-filled gasp, I continued teasing her. My hand drifted down to her inner thigh. I ran my hands along the silken skin of her inner thighs, hearing her breath pick up. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me towards her. She kissed me hungrily and I smiled.  
  
Slowly, gently, I lowered myself into her. She winced painfully for a moment before smiling. Slowly starting to pull out and push back in deeper, I felt my body temperature start to rise. Reyna kissed me passionately and moans softly.  
  
I smiled down at her, picking up the pace a bit. Her hands were wandering along my body and she was breathing quickly.  
  
~~~POV-Loraine Thranduillion~~~  
  
I paced nervously in front of Ariane. "Do you think the Mother will truly lift her curse?" Gaelin was cooing in his father's embrace.  
  
Ariane laughed. "Calm down my dear. I am sure the Mother would grant such a blessing upon our fair friend.  
  
Gaelin started whining and I jumped. "Oh, he must be hungry." Ariane shook his head.  
  
"I am going to make sure you are much calmer in the morning." His tone made me blush as I sat with Gaelin in my arms.  
  
"Truly?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course melamin. He smiled and walked up to the crib. "I am sure Arwen would not mind caring for Gaelin...her and Aragorn are visiting again."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know where I've been these past few days...I hadn't even noticed." With a frown I turned my attention back to the babe in my arms.  
  
~~~POV-Reyna Thranduillion~~~  
  
I smiled and rested my head against his chest. "Legolas...amin mela lle...ten'oio." {{Legolas...I love you...forever.}}  
  
Legolas rested his arm on my shoulder. "Amin vithel." {{Me too.}}  
  
With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes slightly and smiled. I felt just perfect. If I could have laid there for the rest of my life, I would have been content. I yawned lightly. I could hear Legolas's stomach growling.  
  
I giggled. "Hungry, love?" He nodded with a smile. Getting up, I wrapped a robe around my body and headed down the corridor to the kitchen. "Can we have two plates delivered to the King's chambers?"  
  
The cook eyed me with mirth. "En rant M'lady." {{Of course.}}  
  
Walking slowly back up to the chambers...I heard an odd sound. A child's crying was echoing off the walls. Curiously, I followed the sound outside, to the forest edge.  
  
Lying in a bundle of blankets was a small elven child. He was about six months old, and extremely malnourished. Quickly, I carried the child up to Legolas's chambers. "Mela...look what I found." Cradling the child gently, I showed Legolas the small baby. "He was just lying on the ground outside..."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Who would abandon such a treasure?"  
  
I shrugged. "I am not sure, but I would like to raise him as our own...if you do not object?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, of course not. I would love to raise the little babe with you, melamin. Maybe this is the blessing Mother has bestowed upon us."  
  
Fear filled me and I gasped loudly. "That cannot be..."  
  
"Why?" Legolas looked puzzled.  
  
"If he is the blessing, then she didn't remove the curse..."  
  
Legolas's eyes filled with denial. "No...no it will be fine...it has to be." He started backing away. "Maybe you won't get pregnant..."  
  
Clinging to the only hope I could find, I nodded. "Yes, that's entirely possible." I smiled, hiding my worry. 'What have I done? Why do I never think before I act?' Smiling falsely, I carried the young boy to show Loraine. "What shall we name him Legolas?"  
  
He looked at the babe. "How about Elearion?"  
  
I raised a curious eyebrow. "What does that mean?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Visionary."  
  
With a bright smile, I nodded. "It sounds lovely."  
  
Together, we walked into Loraine's chambers and smiled. "Loraine...Ariane, I have something to show you."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Sister?"  
  
She walked out and gasped. "A child?"  
  
I nodded happily. "I found him abandoned...Legolas chose to name him Elearion, and I agreed."  
  
Loraine smiled. "It's a lovely name, and such a fair child. Do you think this could be a blessing from the Mother?"  
  
Flinching lightly, I shrugged. "Perhaps..."  
  
Legolas placed a comforting arm around my shoulder. "We're going to raise him as our heir."  
  
Loraine face lit up. "That's marvelous. Are we going to hold a feast?"  
  
I nodded. "In a fortnight there will be a feast. I do not want anyone to know that he is not ours...so I am going to say that Fae do not show signs of pregnancy and say that I gave birth to this young blessing."  
  
An understanding look lit Loraine's face. "I would love to help with any preparations for such a grand feast."  
  
Legolas hugged her and Ariane in turn. "Thank you both." Handing Elearion to Legolas, I followed suit and looked over to young Gaelin.  
  
"I will watch Gaelin for the night if you two wish to have some time to yourselves."  
  
Ariane sighed happily and Loraine looked relieved. "Thank you so much Reyna..."  
  
I smiled. "What are sisters for?" Taking Gaelin in my arms, I turned and walked out the door with a smile. Legolas followed close behind holding Elearion.  
  
He put his free arm around my waist and we walked back to our chambers.  
  
~~~TBC~~~ Sorry for the lack of updates...I have had a lot of shit going on. Good things, bad things, and school. Lol. Hope to update sooner this time. Thank you all for your reviews. I love you. ~Tainted Elf 


	4. Elearion

To Have Loved  
  
Chapter Three

Elearion

* * *

**--- Loraine Thranduillion ---**

Bustling around frantically arranging decorations, I sighed. "Reyna!"

Reyna came running in with Gaelin on her hip and Eldarion's hand in hers. "What now?"

I shook my head. "How are the outside decorations going?"

She smiled. "They are fine, dear." Placing a delicate hand on my shoulder she smiled. "Everything will turn out fine, trust me."

Unsure of how to respond, I nodded politely. "Okay, and the kitchen is properly prepared?"

Reyna laughed slightly. "Yes Sister, do not stress so. Elearion and Legolas are being robed as we speak. You and Ariane need to get dressed soon too, you know?"

"Yes," I continued to play with a flower arrangement, "I will. Don't pester me!" Gaelin reached out to me with a whine.

"It would appear I don't have to." I took Gaelin. "He'll do it for me. Now find your husband and get ready Loraine!" Reyna playfully shooed me down the hall to the bedchambers.

"Fine, albeit something will go wrong if you don't check everything again!"

Reyna laughed. "Go!" Walking down the hall with Gaelin in my arms, I shook my head and laughed at my dear friend's anxiety.

**---Point Of View Change – Elf Maiden---**

It killed me to see Queen Reyna hold up that young boy over her head for all to see. That was not her babe, I would've noticed if she'd been pregnant. I knew that picture of perfection too well, as it was _my _son. How gay and content Reyna and her Other looked. King Legolas was literally glowing. I held my tongue as the child was consecrated as heir-apparent.

If Reyna was going to take my son from me, she would have to pay for it. With nothing more than a soft "excuse me" I departed from the crowd. Once I reached the stables, I saddled my horse and quickly departed for Glacia with nothing more than the clothes on my back and a small pouch of lembas. I was sure a Fae child would behave much better than that squabbling brat. After I took the child, Reyna would have to return to Glacia. She would have to leave Legolas alone and vulnerable. That was perfect for my plan.

**---Point Of View Change – Legolas Thranduillion---**

The festival had been grand, the feast had been unmatched and the dancing had been so entertaining. I lay in my bed, staring at the canopy with my hands folded beneath my head. Reyna was sleeping and the babe was in the nursery. How long had I waited for this day? Three years? I couldn't recall. Time had passed so quickly. I kissed her cheek as she slept. Reyna and I would have so long together... We would never part. Taking her hand in one of mine and pulling her close to me, I managed to drift off in to a pleasant sleep.

---

Two Years Later

---

"Legolas!" my wife's lilting voice trailed across the hills of Glacia as I sat on Arode's back with Elearion in my lap.

A sense of urgency filled her voice, causing me to turn quickly. "What is it?"

The biggest smile I'd seen on her yet was breaking across her face. "I am with child!"

Dread and elation both attacked my being as I climbed of my horse and embraced her, our son standing beside me and gripping my hand. "Is it true?"

She nodded, kissing me fervently. "Seven months and I shall deliver, according to Serina!"

"Seven months?" She nodded again. I hoisted her in to my arms and spun her around. "I'm going to be a father!"

Elearion tugged on my tunic, "What happun?"

Reyna knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders, "In seven months' time you shall have a brother or sister!"

The boy jumped in to his mother's arms excitedly as I watched with a smile. "Do you want a brother or sister?"

"Bote!" our son shouted excitedly.

Cathelle laughed merrily, "I'm not sure that will happen, Sweetheart, but I'll try." She kissed me once more and I hoisted her on to Arode with Elearion following, landing on her skirts. I led the horse back to the Bastion.

So she was with child... Our own child. It was as if I could not feel anything but this overwhelming glee. She dismounted with Elearion and ran in to the palace. "Loraine?!"

My lovely sister came out carrying Celebria, my six-month-old niece. Her lovely blue eyes fell upon Reyna and moved to me, wondering what was the reason for the unceasing smiles that coated both our mouths. "What is it, Sister?"

Reyna set Elearion down and took Loraine's hands. "I am with child!"

Shock overcame my sister, then surprise and a smile followed that. "I am so happy for you!" Loraine embraced Reyna happily, wrapping her arms around her, smiling at me. "When are you due?"

"Seven months," the smile would not fade from her face. The grey that was once so predominant in her eyes seemed to give way to that comely brown that I loved so much.

Loraine grinned broadly, "We must prepare! Only seven months!"

I laughed heartily, "Seven months is not so short a time... Though we must set up a nursery here and at Eryn Lasgallen..."

Reyna nodded slowly. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Whichever, it does not matter to me. Having a child with you is blessing enough," I took her hands in mine and looked in to her eyes sincerely. _'A boy would be best... Then the curse would not take effect...'_ Though, at this point, I had no idea if there even was a curse still... Things had gone so well for two full years, Elearion was fine, none of our friends were ailing... Everything was perfect and I wanted it to stay that way. Sighing softly, I kissed her. "Come, let us get you and our son something for lunch."

Elearion pleaded to be in his mother's arms and I watched nostalgically as she hoisted him on to her hip. "Mother won't be able to do that for too much longer, Pen neth..." (Little One)

He frowned, "Okay. Is it bucuz of da baby?"

I chuckled softly, "Yes, your little brother or sister is growing in Ata's stomach..."

Elearion put a hand on his mother's stomach. "Risah?" (Truly?)

"Uma," Reyna sat him in her lap as she settled on of the benches in the Hall. Her eyes were still on me, "Melamin, amin mela lle." (My love, I love you.)

I repeated the same words to her, my eyes unblinking.

**---Point of View Change - Reyna Thranduillion--- (Some time later)**

Sitting down slowly, I smiled at my companion. "Elearion wants twins..."

"That would be impressive..." Arwen laughed, letting Eldarion and Vanyawen play in garden.

I sighed, watching them. "You are Aragorn are well?"

She nodded, "Very much so. Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir are going hunting after the festival, you know?"

"I had heard something to that respect, Elladan and Elrohir will go as well?" I rested a hand on my stomach, which was now obviously growing.

Arwen smiled, "Would they pass up such a chance?"

"Sisters?" A soft elven voice traveled through the garden. Arwen and I both turned around. An elven maiden with lovely black hair and eyes like violets stood before us.

"Lirawen?" my voice broke skeptically.

She smiled, embracing us both in turn as she approached. Her stomach was swollen as well, though hardly more than mine. "I have missed you both..."

Arwen was masking tears, "After the battle, it was rumored that you had passed..."

Lirawen sighed, "I was not well for many years. But Haldir stayed by me and I recovered."

"When are you due?" I took in her every inch, marveling in the healthy glow of her skin.

Her hand instinctively cradled her stomach, "A month or so, no more than two."

Glee overcame me, excited to see her so well. "Haldir did not let you ride after him alone, did he?"

Arwen look alarmed, "He wouldn't dare!"

The sound of Lirawen's laughter was rich and content, "No. No. I traveled with the Lord and Lady... They have gone to the Grey Havens."

My mouth parted a moment in shock. They hadn't said fairwell... I was hurt. "I see. Who shall be commanding those left in the Golden Wood, then?"

"Haldir has been granted the honor of leading the elves of Caras Galadhon."

I embraced her tightly, "Congratulations, mellonamin!" Arwen embraced her also.

Her face was beaming, "Thank you both."

"So shall we call you Queen Lirawen henceforth?" Lady Arwen beamed lightheartedly.

Lirawen shook her head, "Such is not needed." Her eyes fell to my stomach, "Sister! When will your child be delivered!"

I blushed softly, "Three months time." Then my mind recalled something. "You have not met Elearion!"

Arwen called her children to her as we departed from the gardens for the Hall. Pilin was watching Elearion. I would be able to introduce them both in one sitting.

* * *

End Chapter Three 


	5. Waiting

A/N: After much deliberation I have decided to continue this story in 3rd person. It will be easier for me to write, I'm hoping, as most my other stories are in 3rd person. If you have severe complaints to this change, feel free to let me know in your review. Thank you all so much! Also, I've finally looked up real elvish and will be using Sindarin or Quenya when appropriate. (i.e. While Reyna will speak Sindarin to Legolas, she would use Quenya when addressing Arwen)

Chapter Four- Waiting

Reyna sat at her vanity, brushing her thick brown locks out. She was dressed in a simple periwinkle dress with an empire waist. Below the waistline, the curve of her stomach showed. With a warm smile on her face, she rose to face the day. Elearion was sitting next to her, watching her. She frowned, "Why are you not out with Ada?"

Legolas and Reyna had decided to teach the boys elvish and the girls fae, or both if they wished. Elearion sniffled, "Im na seled." (I'm scared.)

She hoisted him in to her lap, stroking his soft golden hair. "Shh. There is nothing to fear love, I promise you. Come, I shall do with you."

Her son seemed calmed by this and nodded, tottering beside her as they headed to the archery range. Ariane was helping Gaelin wield a light bow, which his father had carved specifically for him. Legolas stood beside them, talking with another elven soldier.

The moment Reyna's presence was noted, the elven men quieted and turned to hear what she had to say. She smiled, still finding this amusing after years of their company. "Your son misses you." Reyna embraced her husband, kissing his cheek tenderly. "Perhaps you should teach him how to wield a sword? He has been frightened often lately, though I am unsure why." She spoke in Westron to make sure her son remained ignorant of their conversation.

"Ada!" Elearion wrapped himself around his father's legs happily. The three year old was tall for his age, and growing strong.

Legolas bent down and hoisted him in to his arms, "Le merna gowl?" (You want to learn?)

Elearion nodded confidently, "Uma."

"En rant, le na ionen." (Of course, you are my son.)

Reyna gave a nostalgic smile, kissing her son's forehead and then kissing her husband. "Im mela le." She turned to head back to the grounds, Arwen would be awaiting her. In fact, as she entered the nursery at Imladris she noticed Lirawen, Loraine _and_ Arwen awaited her. Lirawen's stomach was terribly swollen and her child would come in to this world any day now. I smiled at my companions, enjoying my new life as a mother. Arwen had Vanyawen in her arms, rocking her to sleep and Loraine had her own child in her arms. "I saw Gaelin," I noted to Loraine.

She smiled, "He is so excited to learn to use a bow. I think him too young, but Ariane insists."

The four of us laughed, all understanding such. Arwen smiled, "Aragorn has already gotten our son on horseback alone. It frightens me so, Eldarion is merely 5!"

Lirawen chuckled, "I am so anxious. I cannot wait to watch this little one grow."

"Are you expecting a girl or a boy?" Arwen's prudent eyes observed the pregnant woman.

Her violet eyes twinkled, "I pray for a girl, so Haldir cannot scare me so!"

Loraine laughed, "I was thankful this little one was a girl." She coddled Celebria gently. "Have you picked a name?"

"Halmir, after his father, if it is a boy," she said decidedly. "If it is a girl, I wish to name her Ivernial."

"Vanima..." (Beautiful...) Reyna murmured softly. "Haldir would be touched."

Lirawen nodded, "He has blessed me with a happy home and a full heart. The least I can do is bless him with a son."

Reyna smiled. "Such a beautiful thought."

"Aragorn would never want us to name a son after his lineage," Arwen gave a soft smile.

Loraine nodded, "Ariane never knew his family. He was raised an orphan. I must admit, I do wish to name our next son Thranduil, after my father."

Arwen raised an eyebrow, "Your next son? Planning already?"

Another bout of laughter proceeded. It was noontime when the men came back in, three weeks had passed since the Ehtele'mele festival and yet none of them had left. It was so nice to enjoy one another's camaraderie. Arwen sat with Eldarion on her right and Vanyawen on her left. Aragorn sat on the other side of Eldarion. Legolas and Reyna sat with Elearion between them, Loraine and Ariane sat next to one another with Celebria in her arm's a Gaelin on his left. Lastly, Lirawen and Haldir sat next to one another, smiling happily.

The meal was terrific, mead and food was passed around and the group got along like a family. Haldir and Reyna caught up on many things that had come to pass since she'd left the Golden Wood. Aragorn and Legolas boasted to their sons stories of the last two Great Wars. Ariane was entertained by Lirawen and Arwen's talk of Caras Galadhon, as he had never been.

It was almost sunset by the time the meal was finished, but then again, that was the way of the elves in peacetime. A moment of quiet fell over the group as they all paused, their hunger sated and their eyelids weary. "Daeradar!" (Grandfather!)

Eldarion raced forward and embraced Lord Elrond as he entered the halls. Smiling graciously, he picked up his grandson and viewed the company around him. "Ta na maer ele lye." (It is good to see you all.)

Reyna, Lirawen and Loraine rose out of respect, causing all the men to rise. Arwen stood as well, watching Vanyawen scamper over to her grandfather.

"Manen na le, daeradar?" (How are you grandfather?) She looked up at him curiously.

Elrond patted the top of her head, ruffling the raven locks. "Ni na mae." (I am well.) Vanyawen took her turn in her grandfather's embrace before the two returned to the table and the dinner guests began to break up. Elrond sighed softly, "Reyna, merin quetë as elyë." (I wish to speak with you.)

Reyna's toffee eyes filled with worry as she handed Elearion over to Legolas. "I will only be a moment." Kissing his cheek, she turned to Elrond with concern. Once the Hall was empty, she spoke. "Mana?" (What?)

He frowned gravely. "There is grave news from Glacia."

Her eyes widened in fear, "Mana?! Mana?! Á quetë!" (What? What? Tell me!)

Lord Elrond seemed reluctant to speak, but relented. "It would seem that every one of the four children due to be born in the past month... Have been stillbirths."

A lump built in her throat, one could be written off as tragedy... But four in a month? That as far from normal, with Fae magic there was little likelihood of any complications. Chewing her lip in worry, Reyna nodded. "Hantanyel..." (Thank you.) Her quenya was rough, but she was pretty sure she'd spoken correctly. Oh, her mind was digressing again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled politely. Bowing politely, she turned to leave, the dangling pearl on her crown flying about. "Namarie tenn' rato." (Farewell until later.)

Once she was out of view, she dashed to her chambers, a protective arm cradling her growing stomach as if to guard it. "Meleth nin! Nae! Meleth nin!" (My love! Alas! My love!)

Legolas, with Elearion's hand in his, opened the door. "Man?" (What?) His blue eyes were filled with grievous concern.

Reyna sobbed, "Hain na gurtha..." (They are dead.)

"Man? Mas?" (Who? Where?) He wrapped her in his arms.

"In laesan..." (The children...) Her brown eyes were clamped shut in pain.

"Man? Man? Ada? Atara?" (What? What? Daddy? Mommy?) Elearion pulled on his mother's shift.

Looking down to him, she ruffled his fine golden locks. "Alnad, ionen." (Nothing, my son.)

Legolas stroked her hair, "Meleth nin, u-chenion." (My love, I do not understand.)

Reyna frowned, deciding it best if her son knew nothing. "The children in Glacia, lately not one of them has been born alive..."

His blue eyes were slightly wide with surprise, then a frown marred his lovely face. "Gerich naergon nin," he whispered. "Bedithatch annas?" (You have my deepest regrets, will you go there?)

"Ah le." (With you.) She whispered. He ran a hand through her thick locks, nodding.

"En rant, tolo." (Of course, come.)

Elearion frowned, "Mas?" (Where?)

Reyna smiled down at him through her tears of worry. "Bar nin." (My home.)

"Ar nin?" (And mine?) He followed them in to the room curiously, watching his ada packing their clothes in to saddlebags.

"En rant, pen tithen." She smiled, kneeling down to his height with a little trouble. "Bar nin na bar lin." (Of course, little one. My home is your home.)

Elearion kissed her cheek dutifully. "Le hannon," he smiled at her brightly. (Thank you.)

She managed a genuine smile, standing erect again with a slight groan of effort. "Meleth nin, I do not need anything. I must travel light."

Legolas nodded, "Henion." (I understand.) He turned to her. "Ready."

Elearion grinned, "Can I wide my own horsey?"

Reyna picked him up, shaking her head. "Not yet, pen tithen." The two walked out to the stables, Reyna regretted leaving her friends behind but it was a matter that only the Queen could solve. "Noro!" (Hurry!)

She slipped Elearion in front of her on the saddle since Arod was burdened with what little they had packed. Giving him a soft kick, Kemi sensed her urgency and took off. Arod was close behind. Reyna closed her eyes, praying to the Mother that there would be a plausible explanation. How could there be? They broke through Mirkwood forest in a rush, the horses speeding up as they galloped over the open plain.

Legolas caught up to her, riding side by side. Reyna smiled as she reminisced. Of course he was beside her, they would always stand beside one another, strong and courageous. That's what Eldarean, Others, did.

-End Chapter Four-


End file.
